1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system of an image forming apparatus, such as a copy machine, for controlling the number of image formed pieces per user thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known such a prior art management system in a copy machine as disclosed in Japanese Utility-model Unexamined Publication 62-51351 (1987).
That copy machine is commonly used by a plurality of users for copying operation. Each user is allowed to have a predetermined number of copies at maximum and an excess of copies over the predetermined number cannot be accepted. If the number of copies desired exceeds the predetermined number, an arrangement of renewal, e.g. by paying a fee of copying, is required for further copying.
In operation, the user enters his identification code through a console of the copy machine and then, types ten keys to have a desired number of copies, as followed by the operation of copying an original document.
The management system in the copy machine is actuated to record the accumulated number of copies of each user and compare it with the predetermined number which has been preset individually.
As the result of comparison, when the accumulated number exceeds the predetermined number, the action of copying is immediately stopped. For example, even if the user wants 20 copies, 5 copies only happen to be permitted. It is however difficult for the user to judge whether a desired number of copies to be reproduced at present exceeds the predetermined number, prior to the actual copying operation.